


Blackout

by batkondrat



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Crack, Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Dom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batkondrat/pseuds/batkondrat
Summary: Что-то я перестаю понимать, что происходит...





	Blackout

Мои глаза закрыты, но я явно нахожусь в вертикальном положении, без чьей-либо поддержки. Вокруг тишина, какая-то то ли гробовая, то ли триумфальная — пока не понять. Отчего-то совершенно не хочется открывать глаза, а так и продолжать притворяться столбом, ну, может не столбом, а всего лишь столбиком каким-нибудь. Это уже лирика. Я слышу какое-то шуршание за своей спиной, создается впечатление, что я в каком-то огромном зале, потому что эти звуки отражаются эхом от стен где-то далеко.  
У меня в голове вертится какая-то мелодия, которую я как будто совсем недавно слышал. Не могу вспомнить, что за мелодия. Откуда я ее знаю. Кажется, слышал в дурацких романтических фильмах, а еще, при ее звучании в своей голове, я почему-то вспоминаю Криса в черном костюме. Да, точно! Это же свадебный марш Мендельсона! Где я мог его слышать? Оттого, что вспомнил, я улыбаюсь и забываю, что почему-то опасно открывать глаза и делаю это.  
Так, стоп. Какого хрена этот чувак висит тут передо мной, распятый на кресте? Я же отродясь в церкви не бывал! О, да тут еще и священник стоит, весь при параде. Кстати, я тоже: костюм, белая рубашка, бабочка. Охренеть. Справа от меня Крис, слева — Мэтт. Крис смотрит на меня и пытается сдержать смех, пряча его за улыбкой, а Мэтт довольный, как кот в марте.  
Мэтт, что ли, женится? Когда он успел? На ком, мать его? Почему мне ничего не сказал? Вот ведь мудак, я ему еще припомню, как только начнет домогаться!  
\- Согласны? - священник почему-то смотрит на меня. Оказывается, он все время что-то плел, но голос у него нудный и текущий на заднем фоне мерным гулом.  
\- Что, простите? - переспрашиваю его, когда понимаю, что вопрос явно был адресован мне — священник смотрит на меня и начинает хмуриться, нетерпеливо сжимая губы.  
\- Дом, не валяй дурака, говори «да». - чуть слышно шипит Мэтт.  
\- Что? - я поворачиваюсь к нему и, широко распахнув глаза, смотрю в его бездонные.  
Мэтт, кажется, начинает выходить из себя:  
\- Говори уже «согласен» или «да», мать твою! Короткое слово! - он смотрит, как будто пытается убить взглядом. Отчего-то кажется, что он вполне может достичь желаемого.  
\- Мистер Беллами! - попросил его священник.  
\- Да-да, простите... - Мэтт опустил голову.  
Я перевожу взгляд на священника:  
\- Я согласен? С чем?  
\- Слышали? Он согласен. - кивает в мою сторону Мэтт. - Этого достаточно? Он же, - теперь Мэтт кивает куда-то вверх, - его услышал?  
\- Мистер Беллами!  
Что-то я перестаю понимать, что происходит. Я, что ли, женюсь? Тогда где моя сногсшибательная невеста? Фата, белое платье, все такое? Подождите, какой «женюсь»? Я бабник и мот! И вообще, гедонист до мозга костей! Я никогда не женюсь! Мне прекрасно и так, тем более, у меня Мэтт, нам вдвоем очень... мысль оборвалась. Я перевожу какой-то потерянный взгляд на Мэтта. Со всей силы щипаю себя за ляжку. Не помогает. Я пока не решил: кошмарный ли это сон или нет.  
Поворачиваюсь к Крису:  
\- Чья свадьба? - спрашиваю одними губами.  
Он вылупил на меня глаза, постаравшись тут же вернуть отвалившуюся челюсть на место.  
\- Твоя, - губами произносит Крис, а потом кивает на Мэтта, - и его.  
Да ну на хрен?! Я снова уставился на священника — тот произнес с улыбкой, протягивая руки в одобряющем жесте:  
\- Можете обменяться кольцами.  
Сейчас я грохнусь в обморок. Нам подносят кольца на синей — как символично — бархатной подушечке и моя «сногсшибательная невеста» берет кольцо, светясь, как новая монета. Сглатываю, дрожащими руками беру его кольцо, то, что меньше в диаметре и надеваю на его безымянный палец левой руки. Он проделывает тоже самое с моим пальцем. Я как в каком-то трансе. Пустая голова — никаких мыслей, но все действия как будто заученны наизусть.  
\- Теперь жених может поцеловать... кхм... - запинается священник. - Можете поцеловаться.  
Мэтт улыбается, а я в шоке. Оглядываюсь в зал: замечательно, тут моя семья, семья Мэтта — все в первых рядах и такие счастливые, что кажется, будто они рады, что их дети — геи. Дальше какие-то друзья, близкие и не очень, вокруг носится Кирк и орудует нехреновым таким Nicon'ом. Видимо, он решил сделаться мультимиллионером, продавая наши фотографии. Я снова поворачиваюсь к Мэтту, а он уже тянется своими губами к моему лицу. Деваться особо некуда, поэтому я его целую. Целую прилично, а не как обычно, стараясь языком достать до гланд, высосать весь кислород из легких и по возможности и там побывать языком. В его действиях чувствуется триумф и безграничное счастье. Что чувствую я — пока непонятно. Но одно я как-то сразу осознал: этим кольцом меня только что приковали к себе и забрали от всего мира... прекрасного женского мира, в свое личное пользование. Вот так. Накрылась голубая мечта юношества переспать с миллионом женщин. Я не успел осилить даже сто тысяч и я точно знаю, кто за это поплатится.  
Я обеспечу ему такую брачную ночь, что он ее никогда не забудет.  
По дороге к месту, где мы будем отмечать сие великолепное событие, все радуются и уже пьянствуют, а Мэтт с бокалом шампанского сидит на моих коленях и мы даже мило беседуем в общей суматохе. Я так и не понял, почему последние несколько дней из моей памяти стерты, поэтому пытаюсь добиться ответа от Мэтта — что-то подсказывает мне, что он как-то к этому причастен.  
\- Ну, понимаешь... - Мэтт почти прикончил второй бокал, а предыдущее возбуждение только помогает его опьянить, поэтому он уже слегка навеселе. - Хочешь? - он протягивает бокал. Я отрицательно мотаю головой. - Ну, отпей! - протягивает Мэтт, надувая губы. Я делаю пару глотков. - Может, помнишь, примерно неделю назад мы та-ак жу-утко напили-ись! - Мэтт смеется и отклоняется назад — мне приходится его ловить, чтобы не упал на небольшой столик с выпивкой. - Так вот, ночью, помнишь? - он утыкается носом куда-то в мою шею и по моему телу непроизвольно пробегают мурашки. - Мы валялись с тобой в постели... Это был потрясающий секс! - Мэтт вдруг снова появляется напротив меня: его глаза горят, он покусывает губу. - Да, - кивает головой, - потрясающий... И ты то ли в шутку, то ли серьезно предложил пожениться. Я правда представлял, что руки просят немного по-другому, а не когда оба обнажены, пьяны и вообще одного пола. Но не это важно, - Мэтт машет руками перед моим лицом, - я переспросил, но ты прям такой серьезный был! И таким странным, но очень действенным способом подтвердил... Вот. Ну, а наутро я стал все организовывать, быстро искать церковь, где нас поженят, не рассказывая тебе, потому что хотел сделать сюрприз. И ты не любишь со всем таким возиться, - он пожимает плечами. Мэтт перевозбужден от происходящего, нужно будет следить за количеством алкоголя, поступающего в его организм.  
\- Только я не понимаю, почему я ничего не помню?  
Мэтт не успевает ответить, потому что все вокруг замирают и по всему салону лимузина раздается тонкий звон металла о бокалы с шампанским. Мы обращаем внимание на собравшуюся толпу.  
\- Давайте уже! - подначивает с улыбкой Крис.  
Мэтт снова поворачивается ко мне лицом, а я с улыбкой шепчу:  
\- Публика требует. - Он широко улыбается и через секунду я уже чувствую его губы на своих.  
\- ...пятнадцать! Шестнадцать! Семнадцать!..  
\- Ой, да ну их! - слышу возглас Кирка. - Они уже забыли о нас. Крис, подай бутылку.  
Счет стихает, а мы с Мэттом так и не отрываемся друг от друга, сдается мне, он старается, чтобы я забыл, на чем мы остановились. Я нехотя отрываюсь от его сладких от шампанского губ и улыбаюсь.  
\- Так и? Я жду продолжения душещипательной истории.  
\- Ты точно меня не убьешь? - шепчет Мэтт и снова прячется на моей шее.  
\- А есть за что? - усмехаюсь я.  
\- Два дня назад, вечером, перед тем, как обрадовать тебя, что уже все готово, я решил, что тебе нужно успокоительное. Ну, чтобы ты не испугался, что все так скоро. А еще... я боялся, что ты передумаешь, да. Так нелепо вышло... - Мэтт ковырял пуговицу на моей рубашке. - Я поделился своими опасениями с Томом и Крисом, но они меня подбодрили и уверили, что все будет отлично. Как потом выяснилось, сначала Крис дал тебе каких-то расслабляющих таблеток, - Мэтт загнул палец на руке, а я сглотнул, поняв, что этим дело не закончилось, - потом Том дал что-то типа амфетаминов или еще какой-то дряни, а перед этим вы еще и раскурили траву, - Мэтт загнул сразу два пальца, - ну а позже, то есть спустя полчаса я дал тебе транквилизаторы... - Второй раз за сегодняшний день я пребывал в ступоре. - Короче, вся эта адская смесь обосновалась у тебя в желудке и как-то странно подействовала. Тебе делали промывание, ты был в полном адеквате, разговаривал, смеялся и был безумно счастлив, что скоро я стану миссис Ховард. Помчался, держа меня за руку рассказывать все нашим предкам и я думал, что все мы умрем, но нет, ты такой обоятельный был, что все как-то счастливо восприняли новость и помчались покупать нам подарки и обновлять гардероб. Ты можешь представить, каким счастливым был я? - он заглядывает мне в глаза своими возбужденными океанами.  
\- Ну, откуда, - я усмехаюсь. Ладно, главное я жив остался.  
\- Ты был счастлив, предки все классно восприняли — это же гребаный рай! Потом ты так активно подключился во все эти свадебные хлопоты и я подумал, что умру от счастья! У нас был классный мальчишник, все снято на камеру, потом посмотрим. А полчаса назад, я думал, что умру от ужаса, когда ты стал вести себя, как сумасшедший глухой. Подумал: все, пиздец. Сейчас ты все откатишь назад и останусь я одинокий у алтаря, заливаясь горючими слезами. Ну или как-то так.  
\- А теперь ты счастливый, сидишь на моих коленях.  
\- Да, - прошептал Мэтт, кивая.  
\- Миссис Ховард, - Мы вместе рассмеялись.  
Снова этот звон.  
\- Они не устали долбить, как думаешь? - я шепчу Мэтту на ухо.  
\- Не знаю. Знаю, что не устал тебя целовать, - он прильнул к моим губам, а мы уже подъезжали и выбрались из лимузина последними, как и положено, задержавшись для того, чтобы Мэтт заправил рубашку, которую я уже вытянул из брюк, пока целовал, чтобы почувствовать его кожу. Я даже подал Мэтту руку на выходе, отчего вокруг раздался взрыв смеха.  
Поздравления, тихая музыка, поздравления в виде песни, звон бокалов, наши с Мэттом влажные чмоканья, громкие аплодисменты, кстати, наш первый танец, который мы превратили в спектакль, безбожно наступая друг другу на ноги, потому что постоянно путали, кто должен вести.  
\- Мэтт, - шепчу ему на ухо, - тут, как в постели. Я веду, - я улыбаюсь ему. Его глаза светятся и он беззвучно смеется, уткнувшись лбом в мое плечо. Чувствую его поцелуй на своей шее, а голову он и не собирается поднимать с моего плеча — мне нравится и я смотрю на него искоса и улыбаюсь. - А что дальше? - тихо спрашиваю.  
\- У нас самолет через четыре часа и свадебное путешествие.  
\- Куда?  
\- Узнаешь, - он улыбается.  
\- А я знал?  
\- Ты сам его выбрал.  
Музыка останавливается и мы прекращаем танцевать. Я целую Мэтта, пока он так и лежит на моем плече.  
Нам на столике вывозят огромный торт в три этажа с типа нашими фигурками наверху. Нам вручают ножи и мы отрезаем друг другу по смачному такому куску. Кормить мы должны друг друга, что очень неудобно, приходиться смотреть, куда совать торт ему и следить, чтобы он не промахнулся мимо моего рта. Мы скармливаем друг другу порции, измазавшись в креме и тающем во рту бисквите, я собираю пальцами остатки с его губ, а также щек и он облизывает их, в то время как я облизываю его. Все еще перепачканные целуемся, наслаждаясь сладковатым привкусом поцелуя.  
Через какое-то время Том утаскивает Мэтта от меня и мы оба беспомощно глядим друг на друга, пока Крис помогает Тому и волочет Мэтта куда-то.  
\- Что происходит? - в общем-то вопрос не адресован кому-то конкретному, но кто-то отвечает мне, что все в порядке. Какой порядок, если его насильно утащили? Я начинаю волноваться и постоянно оглядываюсь, беспокойно ерзая на стуле.  
Через какое-то время, под просто гром смеха, улюлюканий и аплодисментов Мэтта-таки выволакивают обратно: он весь раскрасневшийся, а уши просто малинового цвета. Когда я понимаю, что его так смущает, я прикрываю рот ладонью, чтобы никто не видел мои способности, и поднимаюсь со стула, чтобы все хорошо разглядеть. Во-первых, на Мэтте юбка. Длинная, пышная, белая, мать ее, юбка! Во-вторых, в руках у него букет, тот самый, что нужно швырять через голову незамужним девушкам. Это кошмар. Я просто не хочу предполагать то, что сейчас могут подумать о нем его родители. Хотя, того, что он гей — вполне достаточно. Ужас. Как он позволил вывести себя в таком виде на люди?  
За его спиной собираются девушки, а Кирк уже вооружился фотоаппаратом. Я уверен — это самая охрененная свадьба за всю историю человечества. Мэтт бросает букет через себя — все это время все гости надрывно смеются — и одна из наших знакомых его ловит. И эта знакомая — очень знакомая. Это Гайя. От счастья она бросается Мэтту на шею. Я не стану ревновать, это глупо. Меня уже тащат к Мэтту, а они еще болтают: она что-то говорит по-итальянски, ее глаза блестят и она тепло улыбается. Завидев меня, бросается и мне на шею, что очень меня сначала пугает: когда горячая итальянка мчится на тебя — неизвестно, чего ожидать. Она успевает улыбнуться и обнять, прошептав на ухо «Поздравляю!» и ее оттаскивают от меня, после того, как она запечатлевает на моей щеке смазанный поцелуй. Я даже не вижу ее, только Мэтта, только его глаза. К нам подносят стул и он ставит ногу на него.  
\- Что за цирк? - шепчу я, надеюсь, что он сможет прочитать вопрос по губам.  
\- Лезь под юбку! - хлопает по плечу меня Крис.  
\- Что? - я оглядываюсь на него.  
\- Подвязку снимай, горе-жених!  
Мэтт закрывает лицо руками в приступе очередного смеха. Я приподнимаю его новую одежду и заглядываю внутрь — вокруг тишина.  
\- Мэтт, ты без белья? - на самом деле, все там в порядке, просто эта тишина напрягает. Снова раздается смех, а Мэтт опять краснеет. Я забираюсь под юбку и зубами хватаю ажурную подвязку с бантиком, успеваю ладонью провести по внутренней части бедра, тут же почувствовав, как напряглись мышцы Мэтта. Снимаю ее с его ноги, а за спиной уже собрались парни, жаждущие получить подвязку моей невесты. Я толкаю Кирка к толпе неженатых, и он успевает перед этим сфотографировать меня с подвязкой в зубах.  
Он не мог не поймать ее. Это просто судьба.  
\- Еще тепленькая! - Том прижимает ее к щеке. - Видимо, горячая красотка ее носила!  
\- А то! - хмыкает Мэтт и шлет ему воздушный поцелуй.  
\- Том, приглашай Гайю на танец! - восклицает Крис.  
\- А мы можем линять отсюда, - шепчет мне Мэтт. - Крис!  
\- Иду-иду.  
Крис помогает нам снять с Мэтта его шмотки, переодеться и дает пятьдесят грамм для храбрости.  
\- Вещи обязательно оставь! - напутствую я. - Юбку не похерь. Она будет у нас в спальне над кроватью в раме под стеклом висеть.  
\- Обязательно, - кивает Крис. - Я даже раму вам закажу. Уже будет висеть, когда вернетесь.  
\- Спасибо, - я надеваю такие родные узкачи и легкую рубашку. Мэтт тоже привел себя в порядок — светлые брюки и рубашка. Волосы взъерошены и я поправляю его прическу. - Ты прекрасен. Просто идеал. - Мэтт смущенно улыбается.  
\- Готовы быть осыпанными рисом? - усмехается Крис.  
\- А можно обойтись без этого? - с надеждой спрашиваю я.  
\- Да сейчас! - восклицает Мэтт. - Я в юбке щеголял — ничего страшного, а ты потерпеть не можешь пару минут?  
\- Мой злобный гномик, - я целую его кончик носа. - Мы готовы.  
\- И карета уже подана. Идем. - Крис идет к выходу.  
Нас обсыпают рисом, смеются и желают хорошо отдохнуть. Мы забираемся в машину, на заднем бампере которой висят всевозможные бубенчики и колокольчики, а так же привязана вереница консервных банок. Ну и конечно же куда без ленты с надписью «Just Married». Машина трогается, и я как будто вижу сцену со стороны: звон и грохот от всей этой атрибутики, развивающаяся лента, создающая характерные хлопки атласа, и мы с Мэттом, различимые через заднее стекло на сидении, целуемся, а я бережно держу его лицо в своих руках.


End file.
